Mission Frustrations
by namvd
Summary: Kakashi is getting frustrated because of the lack of teamwork between Sasuke and Naruto, but what is the real reason behind it? KakaxIru and SasuxNaru


Okay, I kinda rewrote this a bit, mainly correcting grammar and stuff. I will add a part extra in front of the story I have so far and add some about what happens after this, as a suggestion from Dana-Eliza. (Btw, thanks for the wonderful suggestions!)

* * *

**Mission**** frustrations**

It had been another time that the mission had failed because of the lack of teamwork. Kakashi sighed, why had he been set up with this team? The Uchiha was always scowling at the Uzumaki for being annoying and in the way while in the other way around it was glares of hatred and irritation. Those two have to talk it out before he ever went on a mission with the again and so he told them so. "Tonight when we are back you two will talk everything trough and solve the problems you have with each other so tomorrow we can all happily go on a mission again."

And that was that. He left the two boys at Naruto's apartment so they could talk it out and he headed off to report to Tsunade. When this was over he could finally go back to Iruka and have a good night of sleep, but you never know. He smirked at the tought f what would probably happen and entered Tsunades office.

The two left behind boys looked into each others eyes and when Sasuke drowned in the blue eyes of the blonde he couldn't hold himself anymore.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed. "Please let me have you now, I have waited way too long for this moment and I am not waiting any longer. Oh what have you made me want to do thing to you so badly. I have been longing for the taste of your lips ever after that one time our lips met by accident. Please let me have it one more. I want your taste and much more."

Naruto let out a small sigh in pleasure that he did not intend to let out. He was not supposed to be enjoying this, what was wrong with him? Whatever he thought disappeared when the raven started to nibble on his lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth to moan and the raven took the chance to enter his mouth. The ravens tongue began to explore the others mouth and now Naruto let all his defences fall. He also plunged his tongue inside the other mouth and in his turn he started to move his tongue around. Sasuke had been right, it tasted great.

His hand moved up to the ravens back to pull the other closer. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to put his arms around the blonde as well and they were now in an intimate hug trying to get an as good taste as possible of each other. Sasuke now moved his hand away from Naruto's back and let it trail over the blonde's soft skin under his shirt. His hand first slides over the smooth tummy and sides but quickly moved on. The raven started to play with the boy's nipples and Naruto let out another sigh of pleasure. The blonde started moaning for more and the raven gladly did.

He removed both their shirts. His own quickly but Naruto's while trying to let his hands glide over the other's body, exiting the blonde even more. When the shirts were off Sasuke put his mouth on the blonde's nipple and started to playfully lick it. The hardened nipple was fun to play with, but it wasn't enough for the raven, he wanted more. Feeling Naruto's member beneath him assured him that the other was thinking about the same thing. He started to unbuckle his belt but the blonde stopped him. He looked up and Naruto's eyes said: "Let me do it." He let the blonde and Naruto started working.

He removed the belt and while unzipping the pants he stroked Sasuke's member. The raven hadn't even noticed how exited he had gotten for the blonde. Then the blonde removed the pants as seductively as possible, crawling on the others lap to be able to reach the end of the pants. When the blonde had finally removed the pants he wiggled his but a bit on the ravens lap making the later longing to go on in a higher tempo. He himself quickly removed the others pants and not long after that also the boxers. He was impressed of the size of the blondes cock. When the blonde removed his boxers on the other hand the blonde was shocked by the impressive length the raven had. How would that ever fit in him? When did they even decide who would top? But there was no discussion needed for that because the raven took the lead again.

Sasuke rolled him on his back again and their manhoods hit each other. He took this opportunity to grab both of them and started to move his hand up and down. So good! Naruto was so tense he thought that he could come any moment, and he did. The blonde came all over his stomach and Sasuke's hand and let out a moan of pleasure. He mumbled a sorry for coming over your hand but that was smothered by lips on his. Naruto was surprised the soft lips were on his again but he let himself join in their battle of tongues. He was totally unprepared for what came next.

Sasuke shove one finger in his behind, using the cum as a lubricant. Naruto cramped as the finger hurt, but slowly he got used to it. Then the raven started to move the finger, prepping the hole for more. The blonde moaned as he wasn't used to the feeling and the raven stopped, but Naruto didn't want him to stop. "It hurts Suke, but don't stop. Please!" The raven put in a second finger and the blonde moaned again. Sasuke was worried that his length would kill the blonde when he would put it in, but Naruto seemed to get used to the fingers so after scissoring some more he put in a third finger.

The raven now took the moans of pain as screams for more and he started to move the fingers in and out, just barely keeping his fingers in before pushing them back in. After a while he thought that the blonde was stretched enough and he pulled out the fingers and positioned the blonde on a way so he could enter the boy in a way he would be able to hit the bundle of nerves when he entered. With the head at the entrance after lubricating it in cum he looked the blonde in the eyes for permission to enter. When the boy gave an unsure nod he slowly moved inside.

Naruto screamed in pain again when the huge member entered him, this was way bigger than the three fingers from before. When Naruto's ass had swallowed up the entire length they both stopped for a while, panting. After regaining their breath for a bit Sasuke started moving up and down a bit to get Naruto used to the feeling. His movements became bigger and Naruto started yelling again, but this tome Sasuke's name. Oh how he loved the sound of the blondes voice screaming his name. He couldn't control himself and joined Naruto by saying the blondes name in his ear during one of his sighs of pleasure. "Ah, fa faster, go faster!" The blonde managed to say. Sasuke raised his speed and thrusted in with more force each and every time hitting the blondes nerves every single time making the boy scream louder.

He was going to come, as they were going faster and faster, their movements synchronised. And when he came, the blonde came at the same time, just when he hit the climax. The both screamed and fell down on the bed trying to regain their breath. "I love you, Teme." "I love you too, Baka" And they fell asleep in each others arms where the stayed for a very long time.


End file.
